The present invention relates to books, and more particularly to a book configured for easy carrying.
It has been known to provide a strap adapted to be secured around a book, the strap being provided with a handle for convenience in carrying the book. Similarly, it has been known to provide a carrying case adapted to contain a book, the carrying case having a handle for convenience in carrying the case. However, the foregoing arrangements for carrying books involve an external and separate implement which may become lost or separated from the book and require manipulation by the user for either placing the strap around the book or placing the book in the carrying case; thus, such arrangements are not fully satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,851 discloses a book in which at least the cover is formed with apertured extensions enabling the book to be grasped by fingers inserted through an aligned pair of the apertures in the extensions, for easy carrying of the book. The extensions are disposed in various embodiments on the top, the bottom or the side opposite the spine of the book. While these extensions enable carrying of the book without the need for resort to an adjunct such as a strap or carrying case, the extensions themselves present problems. The extensions increase at least one dimension of the book (that is, its height or width) by a substantial fraction, as they must in order to enable apertures large enough for easy insertion of the fingers. This not only makes the books somewhat more difficult to handle during reading, but, more importantly, necessitates specialized--i.e., enlarge--library shelving for the book.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a book with a construction which facilitates its easy carrying.
Another object is to provide such a book which facilitates its easy carrying without employment of an external and separable implement.
A further object is to provide such a book which does not have an enlarged dimension during reading or storage simply to facilitate carriage of the book.